firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
Character Type Minor, Dragon-in-pikmin-form like Ryu (Brood) Status Alive Appearance A yellow pikmin who has all facial features, similar to Ryu. He looks and acts quite young though he's a few hundred years in age. His leaf tends to be a shade of red or orange... Myrmidon Form: His yellow color gains a sheen, making him look more golden in color. He gains wings, a tail, and his ears get longer and look feathery. Much like Ryu's hybrid form but lacks the wrist spines. ??????: Only Ryu has really gotten him to use his third form and that was only once, decades back. Powers Rather highly skilled martial artist. He can perform both wrestling moves and more formal hand-to-hand types of martial arts on opponents of almost any size. He can disarm most opponents who use a weapon that isn't part of their body. Though he uses only his hands, he can still be quite lethal if he wants to be. As might be expected from the company he keeps, he's one of the Brood like Ryu. He only has three forms (including his pikmin form) he uses though, although he's capable of more. In Myrmidon (or Hybrid) form, his already-high strength is further augmented by his draconic power and one good punch from him could dent titanium and more. He can also wield a number of different elements when punching, making him capable of dealing even with the insubstancial. His control over these elements is not particularly strong. His third form, he seems to never use. Unless it's for story purposes, I don't plan to actually use this form Weaknesses Doesn't particularly care for fire. Light can also blind him (though it is otherwise no more or less effective than other elements) and he is fairly reliant on sight (though he can focus on hearing if necessary). His Myrmidon form is not any more or less resistant to anything than his pikmin form and in fact, he's a bit clumsy in this form unless he focuses hard (it's due to the wings). He's not as durable as he looks in pikmin and hybrid form and falls quickly if hit hard. Resistances & Immunities He's not particularly resistant to electricity, despite being yellow. However his body is highly resistant to poisons as a result of training. Only the highly skilled should try to fight him directly, as he can and will easily disarm anyone less. No immunities apparent. Personality Blunt, big-mouthed and very abrasive in attitude (lots of it). He﻿ is quite young and doesn't hesitate to speak his mind, even if it insults someone or irritates them; it doesn't help he can usually pound anyone who might object. This is particularly grating on Ryu, who tries to just grin-&-bear it. He's actually more competitive than he'd like you to know and if someone is actually challenging for him, he loses the mouthiness and puts in full effort to win. He usually gets even more mouthy if an opponent has clearly been going easy on him. He feels a strong rivalary with Ryu, though whether Ryu is aware of it or not is unknown. Tropes Mouthy Kid, Deadpan Snarker, Bratty Half-Pint (He is young, he has attitude), Glass Cannon, Golden Super Mode (Myrmidon form), Blood Knight (He tends to obsess about finding a good fight), Power Trio (with Ryu and Vrael; I'm thinking Spyro is the "Superego") Notes He is the last of the Brood-characters I plan to add under my own control. Don't judge him by just his brute strength and power, he's more vulnerable than you might think.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons